


Wrong To Right

by mitkit99



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Female Edmund Pevensie, Mild Sexual Content, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitkit99/pseuds/mitkit99
Summary: Peter has grown darker as the years pass by. The battles have changed him, and he has started to become possessive and cruel. He longs for the one thing he cannot have, his beloved sister, Queen Elizabeth the Just. Terrified of losing her after the mess with Jadis, he does everything he can to keep her close, even taking her as his wife.





	Wrong To Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first Pedmund story so please be nice. This is also the closest I have ever come to writing a sex scene so please let me know what you think. Thanks!!!  
> By the way, this story takes place 3 years after LWW when Lucy is 13, Elizabeth is 16, Susan is 18, and Peter is 20. Caspian was alive during the golden age and falls in love with Susan when he is 21.

It had been three years since Jadis, the White Witch, had been defeated. In those years the king and queens of Narnia had brought along a new golden age for all their people.

But in doing so, the innocence and purity of High King Peter the Magnificent had been lost. He had tasted blood and bravely met death but, in the process, had lost a part of his soul and had become darker.

Only his three sisters were aware of this change. He put on an act around everyone else, but they knew him better. They had slowly watched his descent into darkness, powerless to stop it. Even Lucy, his baby sister was unable to do anything to cure him.

They eventually started pulling away from him, desperate to save their own souls if his was lost. They rallied together, becoming far closer with each other.

They all three knew of Peter’s dark thoughts, mainly about Elizabeth who was now sixteen. After she was enchanted and captured by Jadis, all the Pevensie’s had made more of an effort to include her in their fun.

After her almost death at the Battle of Beruna, they were all terrified of losing her. Peter did everything he could to keep her close. He would constantly call her in for games of chess and horse rides around the fields of Car Parival.

It was during a chess game that Elizabeth started to believe her brother had a darker reason for keeping her around. She had been sitting across from him, debating her next move when she had caught him looking at her with a dangerous glint in his blue eyes, one she knew all too well. She had seen the same look in Susan’s less than admirable advisors.

It was lust.

She had quickly finished the game, brutally destroying him with a cold efficiency before retreating to her bath chamber, bathing furiously to get rid of the feel of his gaze.

When her skin was red and raw, she finally left the tub and changed into her long white nightgown, shaking with sobs as she sat down on her bed. How could this happen? He was her brother who also happened to be four years older than her! She was still maturing into a woman and he was already well into his adult life. Had the darkness changed him so much that he no longer cared they were siblings?

She knew their people would not object. Marriage between family members was common hear. She had believed that she would eventually marry the son of another kingdom, in hopes of uniting their forces against invaders as Susan was sure to do, considering her relationship with the crowned prince of Telmar. Elizabeth personally had thought that Prince Corin would be her betrothed when she was older.

She now knew it would never happen. Peter had become possessive of what he considered his and, if he lusted after her, that would add her to the list.

She quietly but on her robe and made her way to Susan’s quarters, the older brunette answering after only two taps of her knuckle against the wooden door. Her older sister had looked at her for only a moment before pulling into her room and leading her to the bed after shutting the door.

They both had started crying at hearing of Elizabeth’s discovery. How could their brother be that far gone that he began to lust over his own sister?

All either of them could think was that it was not Lucy he fancied.

It took two months for Peter to finally act on his desires. Elizabeth had become withdrawn after that chess game, spending most of her time in the library or training with the captains of their armies or riding Phillip, her talking chestnut stallion.

They had thrown a ball, celebrating Susan and Caspian’s wedding. Elizabeth, never having been a fan of parties, had moved to the balcony over looking the sea when she felt him walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, grasping her hands in his as he pulled her back to press against his chest.

His hands moved from hers to press against her stomach, feeling the green velvet of her gown with his palms as his fingers played with the silver chain around her middle.

“Elizabeth.” He purred in her ear as buried his nose in her dark hair. “My darling, Elizabeth.”

His lips pressed against her pulse point before moving down her neck, even brushing against her emerald and silver necklace.

She sucked in a deep breath as he started nipping at a spot on her neck, intent on leaving a mark on her pale skin. “Peter.” She breathed out his name.

He moaned. “That sounds gorgeous, Lizzy-Beth. I love my name falling from your pretty red lips like a prayer.”

As his teeth started pressing firmer into her skin, she grasped his hands. “Peter, please. We cannot do this.”

In an instant, he changed, pulling her tighter to him. His mouth stayed on her neck as his hands started taking hold of her fingers, holding them captive in his left hand as his right started to travel lower.

She started to panic, shaking as a pale tear fell from her dark brown eyes. “This is wrong, Peter. You’re my brother.”

He growled again. “It doesn’t matter. England is gone from us. We are never returning, nor should we when we have such a great life here. With the Germans and their bombs, there is no safety for us.”

She froze. “What about Mum?”

“What about her? We said goodbye when we boarded the train. Dad is dead. There is no use in returning to that broken world with its prejudiced views. To them, this is wrong but in Narnia, this is normal between royalty. I know, I checked.”

She held her breath as he grazed fingers along the silver chain that ran down the front of her dress, directly in front of her private area. He sighed as his hand moved past that area and down her thigh, almost as if was petting her leg. “This is perfectly normal, Lizzy. I know you want this just as I do. I saw you that night when you realized what I wanted. I wanted so much to just knock our chess game off the table and take you as mine. The way you bit that pretty bottom lip of yours practically had me shaking with need.”

His hand moved back to her stomach and pushed her backward, so she was pressed against him entirely, able to feel his arousal against her back end. “Do you feel that pretty girl? Do you feel how badly I want you?”

She couldn’t help the moan that passed her lips as he thrust up against her. “Peter.” She whined.

He growled. “Yes, that’s it. My beautiful sister, you know exactly who is doing this to you, who owns you. Ever since that day on the battlefield, when you came so close to leaving me, I have wanted you safe and close. You belonging to me completely is the only way that is going to happen. I need you, Lizzy, more than anything.”

He let go of her hands and spun her around, so she was facing him. Quickly, he grabbed her hands again and forced them behind her back as pressed her into the balcony. She was still pressed up against him, as tight as she could be. She couldn’t see the mark on her neck, but from the look in his eyes she knew it was dark and bruising already.

The hand holding her wrists pressed firmly against the small of her back, pushing her into him even further as he leaned forward, not yet kissing her. “Who do you belong to, Elizabeth? Who is your king and master?”

The ‘master part caught her off guard as she tried to pull back. He just pressed her harder into him. “Say it, sister. Say it!”

Finally she sighed, giving up her protest. He was stronger than her anyway. “You are, Peter.”

He smiled triumphantly before kissing her hard enough to bruise. “That’s right, Lizzy. You’re mine and only mine.”

After a few more kisses he finally pulled away. “A servant will be bringing you breakfast tomorrow morning and with it will be your engagement ring. You will wear it and by the end of the week I will announce our marriage. I will make sure the plans occur swiftly. I do not believe I can resist bedding you much longer.”

Quietly, he let her go and returned to the party without a backward glance. She reached back with her numb hands and gripped the marble railing to support her body as it threatened to fall. Crystal tears fell from her dark brown eyes as she sobbed, praying no one would find her.

The next morning, she was woken by a servant, carrying an overflowing tray of breakfast, far more luxurious then normal. With it was a dark red rose with a gold ring covered in red garnets and diamonds, almost as large as her knuckle, tied in the black ribbon around the stem. After dismissing the servant, she ate in silent grief before picking up the red rose and undoing the ribbon, taking the ring and sliding it on her finger.

She wore a simple green and gold dress to see Susan and Caspian off for their honeymoon, ignoring the smug look Peter wore when he saw the ring. After her sister and brother in law departed, she was pulled by Peter to his office where he forced her to sit on his lap while he did paperwork.

The announcement at the end of the week had their entire people shocked but excited at the prospect at another royal wedding. She ignored Lucy’s surprised glances as she made her way through the crowds on Peter’s arm.

Her little sister met up with her later only for to break down in tears, explaining everything. They both cried together, and Lucy sent a letter to Susan who returned home early from visiting their vacation home near the Stone Table.

Neither of them nor Caspian could stop the wedding though. Peter and she were married a month and a half after Susan and Caspian’s wedding. With Peter being High King, they could not go on an extensive honeymoon but did lock themselves in their now joined quarters. For a full week, she was surrounded by him and only him, and left their room that week sore beyond belief.

She fell pregnant only a few months later. It was a long and hard process, but Peter was at least kind when they were alone. He would spend hours talking to her stomach, telling their child what was to come when they were born.

She had twins, a son and daughter. Stephen and Katherine Pevensie were perfect and the light of her life, the only reason she got up in the morning. Peter doted on his children, knowing that Elizabeth could not handle a second pregnancy without risking her life. As much as he wanted more children, he would not risk losing her.

He never would.

Lucy and Tumnus were married when Lucy turned seventeen. It was a grand event and Elizabeth watched her sisters be happy, only slightly envious at the love they had for their spouse.

Corin eventually married a star he met while touring the Lone Islands. She grieved only a little at seeing him happy, wondering what could have been.

Eventually she became ill and passed away in Peter’s arms. He had searched for weeks on a way to cure her but was never able to.

Their children eventually took the throne and shortly after Peter died in battle against invaders from the North, having lost the will to live after the death of Elizabeth.

When he arrived in Aslan’s country, he almost refused to see Elizabeth, now pure again and overflowing with guilt for what he had done to his darling sister. She had not allowed that and had smacked him before kissing him. Somewhere during the last part of her life she had fallen in love with him as well.

They lived happily ever after to the end of times and when Aslan returned to Narnia for the final time, they were with him, happy and in love.

 


End file.
